Advantages Of A Christmas Time
by XOIOIX
Summary: Übersetzung Nach einem kleinen Vorfall im Zaubertrankuntericht muss Ginny mitten in den Ferien Nachsitzen, und kriegt dabei von keinem geringeren als Blaise Zabini gesellschaft... wie es dazu kam und was für folgen es hat? einfach lesen


**Advantages of Christmas Time**

**Author: A Heart's Cadence**

**Translated by: TryPepper**

**00000000**

Ginny drückte die Tür des Zaubertränkeunterrichtraums unwillig auf, komplett in der Erwartung den gewohnten makellosen, platinblonden Kopf und die geisterhaften Umrissen Draco Malfoys zu sehen. Doch anstatt dessen trafen ihre Augen auf leicht verstrubbeltes ebenholzschwarzes Haar und bronzefarbene Haut, was sie dazu veranlasste leicht zusammen zu zucken.

„_Zabini?_"

„So heiße ich Süße,", meinte der Junge, der auf Snapes Tisch lag gedehnt.

Für eine Minute war Ginny sich nicht sicher was sie machen sollte. Hier war sie, am Heiligabend, leistete Strafarbeit für Snape, zu einer Zeit in welcher sie Zuhause sein und dort die Ferien mit Freunden und Familie genießen _sollte_, und da war Blaise Zabini . . . auf dem Rücken liegend . . . auf Snapes Tisch. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl jemand könnte die Schuld dafür geben, dass sie, zumindest für einen kurzen Moment, sprachlos war.

„Was _machst_ du da?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Über deine Strafarbeit wachen, so wie's aussieht", antwortete er glatt, die dunkeln Augen immer noch gelangweilt auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet.

„Ja, soviel war klar . . . ich meinte den auf-dem-Tisch-liegen Part. Warum in aller Welt machst du das?"

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und grinste sie an. „Warum nicht?"

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weil es verrückt ist."

Er lachte leise und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. „Wolltest du nicht immer schon etwas machen, was komplett tabu ist, wie zum Beispiel auf Snapes Tisch zu liegen? Stell dir vor er würde plötzlich hereinkommen – er würde einen Anfall kriegen. Du musst die Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn sie sich dir so anbietet weißt du."

Komischer Weise schien das Sinn zu machen. „Also . . . um's kurz zu fassen, liegst du da , weil du ‚kannst'?"

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und grinste sie an. "So könnte man's sagen, ja." Dann, scheinbar zum ersten Mal, glitten seine Augen über ihren Körper, und aus seinem Grinsen wurde ein Feixen. „Willst du mir hier nicht Gesellschaft leisten Weaselette?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, um zu verbergen, wie unangenehm sie sich unter der Inspektion des Slytherin fühlte. Plötzlich wünschte sie, sie hätte sich entschieden ihre Schuluniform anzuziehen, nicht ihr Outfit das sie sonst Zuhause anzog, wenn sie einfach nur herumhing, und welches aus einer Jogginghose und einem T-Shirt bestand, welches ein paar Größen zu klein war. Komisch, dass sie das nie gemerkt hatte...

„Hier ist viel Platz." Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich, und warf ihr ein belustigten, leicht anzüglichen Blick zu. Auf jeden Fall hoffte sie, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

„Halt's Maul Zabini", schnappte sie, ihre Augen glitten unsicher zur Tür.

Anscheinend bemerkte er, dass sie nervös war, denn er schnaubte fast höhnisch „Bitte Weaselette, ich habe nicht vor dir etwas zu tun. Bei Merlin . . . das war nur ein freundliches Angebot."

Sie lachte, und meinte als Antwort auf seine hochgezogene Augenbraue, „Tschuldigung, aber ein ‚freundliches Angebot' von einem Slytherin ist durchaus lustig."

Eine Bemerkung wie diese hätte Malfoys Gesicht sich in eine wütende Maske verziehen lassen; er schien es nicht ausstehen zu können wenn man in seiner Gegenwart lachte. Deshalb war sie auch um so mehr verwundert, als der Slytherin wieder wie schon zuvor grinste, und ihr Herz neugierig flattern lies. Dann meinte er, leise beinahe einschmeichelnd, „Du wirst bei bestimmten Slytherins bemerken, dass sie durchaus sehr freundlich sind Miss Weasley."

Ginny blinzelte ein paar Mal, nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte, gucke sich kurz instinktiv um, und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „Hat man dir Drogen untergeschoben? Was machst du hier überhaupt? Bisher war Malfoy die ganze Woche über hier..."

Blaise hüpfte vom Tisch, und lehnte sich dagegen, die Arme über seinem Oberkörper verschränkt. Ginny war fast überrascht, dass ihr noch nie aufgefallen war, wie breit sein Oberkörper war... dasselbe traf auch auf seine Schultern zu, und während das schwarze, unordentliche Haar bei Harry immer lustig aussah, war es bei Blaise einfach nur sexy.

Plötzlich wurde Ginny bewusst, worüber sie gerade nachdachte, und sie war noch überraschter als zuvor – nicht darüber das es ihr nicht früher aufgefallen war, sondern das es ihr _überhaupt_ aufgefallen war. Es war wie gegen eine natürliche Regel das er, ein ‚echter' Slytherin, ihr attraktiv erschien. Malfoy zum Beispiel – okay er war verdammt attraktiv aber sie hatte ihn nie ‚so' gesehen...na ja bis jetzt auf jeden Fall.

_Vergess es einfach!_

„Wenn du so beeindruckt bist", riss seine affektiert-amüsierte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken, „hättest du mein früheres Angebot annehmen sollen."

Ginny fühlte ihr Gesicht, vor Verlegenheit beim Starren erwischt zu worden sein, glühen, und wirbelte ohne etwas zu sagen herum, um einen Eimer mit dampfenden Wasser zu füllen.

„Und um auf deine Frage eben einzugehen", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, „nein, mir hat keiner Drogen untergeschoben; Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe bin ich hier um ein Auge über dein Nachsitzen zu haben, und Draco ist nicht hier, weil er ein Mädchen gefunden, was er gerne vögeln wollte. Er hat die Bester-Freund-Karte gezogen." Zum ersten Mal seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, verdunkelte sich sein Blick leicht über seinen letzten Satz. Welcher durch und durch ein wenig komisch war – für einen Slytherin.

„Die Bester-Freund-Karte? Oh. Eine Schlange mit Loyalität", überlegte sie nicht gerade leise. „Werden die Wunder denn nie enden?"

Sie drehte sie um, den jetzt vollen und mit kochendem Wasser gefüllten Eimer unsicher vor sich her balancierend, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie er die Augen verdrehte. „Ein wenig dramatisch oder?" Dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen meinte er, als sie fast stolperte, und ihr Gesicht sich schmerzlich verzog, als das heiße Wasser ihren nackten Arm verbrühte, gedehnt, „Nicht sonderlich elegant, oder Liebes?"

Seufzend, als wäre alles gerade sehr nervtötend, zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Eimer zu der ersten Reihe, die sie putzen musste, schweben. „Wirklich", murmelte er, „man könnte glaube du wärst eine Muggle..."

Ginny war, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, sprachlos. Sie wusste, aus eigener Erfahrung um ehrlich zu sein, das wäre er Malfoy gewesen, hätte er sich zurückgelehnt und ihr zugeguckt wie sie sich ihren Weg zu einem der Tische stolperte, feixend, wann immer ein Tropfen heißes Wasser ihre Haut verbrühte. Es schien als wäre Blaise, abgesehen von einem lächelnden, lachenden Slytherin auch noch ein _rücksichtsvoller_.

„Du bist komisch", verkündigte sie offen.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Kein Problem."

Ginnys Blick wanderte zu dem Tisch, auf welchem der Eimer jetzt stand, und murmelte ein knappes, „Oh, ja ... danke dafür."

Er lachte leise und sah ihr mit Adleraugen zu, wie sie zum Tisch ging und anfing zu schrubben. Sie merkte wie die Röte, ausgelöst durch seine deutliche Musterung, sich langsam auf ihre Wangen schlich und sich jedes Mal wenn sie sich bücken musste, fast verdoppelte. Dann passierte etwas, das sie noch weiter in ihre unangenehme Lage brachte. Er merkte es.

„Stört dich etwas, Süße? Du siehst etwas rosig aus."

Bevor sie sich zurück halten konnte, schnappte sie, „Na ja, vielleicht könntest du einfach weniger _starren_."

Er lächelte in einer absolut schrecklich selbstgefälligen Art, die Ginny genau zeige, warum er in Slytherin war. „Lenke ich dich so sehr ab?"

Sie schnaubte, hauptsächlich weil ihr keine passende bissige Bemerkung einfiel –wahrscheinlich weil er Recht hatte- und kehrte zu ihrer Aufgabe zurück.

„Also was machst du hier in Hogwarts, Strafarbeiten abarbeiten, während den Ferien?", fragte er gesprächig.

„Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen."

„Nein. Ich sitze hier nicht meine Strafarbeit ab."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, auch wenn jeglicher Effekt dessen davon abgeschwächt wurde, dass sie ihm im Moment den Rücken zudrehte. „Du weißt genau was ich meine, Blödmann."

„Nun, das war unfreundlich", kommentierte er fröhlich. „Und dabei habe ich mich die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten. Hab dich kein einziges Mal beleidigt."

Ginny musste gegen ihren Willen lachen. „Also? Warum bist du im Schloss?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe als erstes gefragt", hob er hervor, und setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Tisch von dem, welchen sie gerade schrubbte.

Sie warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick durch die Strähnen des karminroten Haares zu, welches aus ihrem flüchtig zusammengebundenen Zopf gerutscht waren.

„Snape war ein Riesen Arschloch, also habe ich, aus Versehen absichtlich, meinen Trank hochgehen lassen als er vorbei kam."

Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. „Aus Versehen absichtlich?" 

„Na ja, _ja_, aber Snape hat scheinbar den ‚absichtlich' Part mitgekriegt, denn ich bin schließlich hier, egal wie oft ich geschworen habe, dass es ein Unfall war."

Er grinste und guckte sie mit etwas im Blick an, was man als Respekt hätte bezeichnen können. „Das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum du über die Ferien hier bist."

„Hast du die geringste Idee, wie stressig die Schule nach Weihnachten wird? Ich konnte entweder jetzt nachsitzen, wenn ich eh nichts besseres zu tun habe, oder dann. Ich habe jetzt gewählt."

Er lehnte sich zurück, legte die Füße auf den Tisch, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das macht Sinn."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie und strich sich das Haar hinter ihre Ohren. „Warum bist du hier?"

Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Zabini Manor ist nicht sonderlich heiter in den Ferien. Draco geht's ähnlich, also haben wir uns dazu entschieden über Weihnachten hierzubleiben."

Nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte schwieg sie einfach und fuhr fort die Tische zu putzen.

„Mir ist langweilig", verkündete er plötzlich.

Ginny hielt inne und starrte ihn an. „Das ist Nachsitzen Zabini, das ist normalerweise nicht sonderlich aufregend."

Er seufzte deprimiert, kopfschüttelnd wendete sich Ginny wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Die Stille hielt für ungefähr fünf Minuten an, bis Blaise, anscheinend nicht in der Lage die Ruhe zu ertragen, sie wieder durchbrach.

„Alsoooo . . . du bist klein."

Sie schnaubte nicht gerade feinfühlig. „Eine scharfsinnige Feststellung."

„Dachte ich mir auch. Hast auch viele Sommersprossen", bemerkte er und nickte ernst, als wäre er sehr weise diese Tatsachen klarzustellen.

„Ist es wirklich so schwer für dich _nicht_ zu sprechen?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Er grinste. „Ja, allerdings. Außer ich bin . . . anderweitig beschäftigt." Er zog die Augenbrauen andeutend hoch.

„Du fällst gerade sehr schnell in die ‚unerträglich' Kategorie, ich hoffe du weißt das."

„Wirklich?" Er legte den Kopf schräg, als würde er darüber nachdenken. „Wer ist denn sonst noch in dieser Kategorie?"

Sie grinste bösartig. „Nun ja, mein Bruder zum Beispiel."

Wie sie sich schon gedacht hatte, erschien ein angewiderter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Vergleich mich nicht mit diesem . . . Ding."

„Dieses Ding ist zufälligerweise mit mir verwandt."

„Gott Sei Dank endet die Ähnlichkeit aber bei den roten Harren und den Sommersprossen."

„Weißt du, das hätte mich ernstlich beleidigen können."

Er schickte ein weiteres knie-erweichendes Lächeln in ihre Richtung. „Liebes, sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mich darum kümmern? Und überhaupt – das war ein Kompliment, wenn du darüber nachdenkst."

„Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, war es nicht wirklich ein Komlpiment." Sie stellte den Eimer auf den Tisch neben den, auf welchem er sich niedergelassen hatte.

„Na ja, ich habe mich nicht gerade angestrengt, oder?"

„Versuchst du mir etwa zu sagen, das du wirklich sehr charmant sein kannst, wenn du dich darauf konzentrierst?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigten deutlich, das sie ihm das nicht glaubte.

Er lachte leise. „Ja, genau das will ich. Hab' dich vorhin rotwerden lassen, oder?"

Ihre Augen verengte sich. „Es war mir peinlich, dass ich gestolpert bin." Okay, das war vielleicht eine Lüge. Aber das wusste er ja nicht.

„Ah, ist das eine Herausvorderung meine Liebe?"

Plötzlich hatte sich das Gespräch zum schlechtesten gewendet. Wann war das passiert? Sie wollte ihn definitiv nicht herausfordern, teils, weil sie dieses unangenehme Gefühl hatte, das er am Ende über ihr landen würde . . . im übertragenden Sinn natürlich. Also sagte sie das einzige von dem sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es ihn nicht irgendwie weiter anstacheln würde. „Halt die Klappe, Zabini."

Er lachte. „Ich glaube ich kann ein verängstigtes, weibliches Wiesel riechen."

„Komisch, denn ich _weiß_, dass ich eine egoistische, arrogante Schlange riechen kann."

„Weißt du, das hätte eine annehmbare Dreistigkeit sein können, wäre da nicht der ‚egoistische, arrogante' Part. Das, mein kleines Wiesel, ist was man Überflüssigkeit nennt. Ruiniert total eine gute Beleidigung. Wirklich, selbst unsere _Erstklässler_ in Slytherin wissen das."

Sie wirbelte herum, ignorierte die Strähnen des feuerfarbenen Haares, welches wieder in ihr Gesicht gefallen war, und rief, „Oh mein Gott, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemand annähernd so nervigen getroffen."

Sie war schon drauf und dran in zu verfluchen, als er ihr ein weiteres gewinnendes Lächeln schenkte, und ihr Ärger verflog unerklärlicher Weise. _Oder vielleicht nicht ganz so unerklärlich_, dachte sie, als ihr Blick an dem Lächeln des attraktiven Slytherin hängen blieb. Er erhob sich langsam, mit was sie als unfaires Vermögen an Grazie bezeichnen würde, kam auf sie zu und stoppte erst, als sie nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. Ginny fühlte wie ihr Atem in ihrem Hals stockte und sie hatte Probleme sich daran zu erinnern warum sie nur Momente zuvor so sauer gewesen war.

„Nur noch ein weiterer Tisch", meinte er gedehnt, mit leiser Stimme und deutete auf den einen, den er gerade erst geräumt hatte. Sie nickte stumm und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen wiederzugewinnen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, grinste leicht, ging an ihr vorbei und schlenderte zu dem vorderen Teil des Raumes. Er lehnte sich gegen Snapes Tisch und sein Grinsen vergrößerte sich beträchtlich. „Aber, aber Liebe. Es scheint so, als würdest du wieder rot werden. Das hat natürlich nichts mit meinem berühmten Charme zu tun, oder?"

Mit ihm, sicher auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, merkte Ginny dankbar das ihre Fähigkeit zu denken wiederkehrte. „Ich verstehe nicht wie sich jemand so angeberisch zeigen kann", knurrte sie gereizt.

Er lachte und wedelte ablehnend mit der Hand. „Jahre der Übung."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, tunkte den Schwamm fast brutal in den Eimer und nahm ihre Arbeit den Tisch letzten Tisch zu waschen wieder auf. Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie ein Rascheln, und drehte sich um, nur um Blaise erneut auf dem Tisch liegen zu sehen. „Oh meine Güte Zabini! _Warum machst du das?_"

Ohne sich zu bewegen rief er, „Hatten wir das nicht schon? Weil ich kann. Außerdem weiß ich nicht warum dich das so stört. Es macht wirklich Spaß."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort", murmelte sie.

Er lachte leise. „Komm schon Weaselette, wolltest du nicht schon immer mal was Verbotenes machen?"

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?", seufzte sie und wrang den Schwamm aus.

Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah ihn auf seine Ellbogen gestützt, den Kopf aufgerichtet. „Warum? Für den Rausch natürlich."

Sie drehte sich nun völlig um, lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und verkreuzte die Arme über ihrem Oberkörper, die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen. „Du willst also sagen, dass das _Liegen auf dem Tisch eines Lehrers_, dich in einen Rauschzustand versetzt?"

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und überlegte. „Es ist nicht die _Aktion _an sich, wirklich, es ist die Tatsache das du es eigentlich nicht machen solltest." Er fing ihren skeptischen Blick auf und seufzte enttäuscht. „Ich glaube ich habe dich überschätzt."

Sie ließ plötzlich ihre Arme nach unten sinken, und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. „Was meinst du?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, Ich dachte nur du wärst . . . anders. Aber du bist offensichtlich nur eine Musterschülerin wie die ganzen restlichen Gryffindors auch."

Das brachte sie zum kochen. „ Bin ich _nicht_!"

Er grinste schadenfroh. „Dann komm schon."

„Was?", fragte sie unsicher, sich flüchtig wundernd wie er es immer wieder schaffte sie immer wieder in diese seltsamen Situationen zu manövrieren.

Wortlos rückte er etwas auf dem Tisch zur Seite und, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend klopfte er auf den freien Raum neben sich. Jedes bisschen gesunder Menschenverstand über das sie verfügte, schrie in voller Lautstärke, dass das ganze vollkommener Schwachsinn war. Unglücklicherweise konnte ihr Stolz lauter schreien als ihr Verstand und sie merkte wie mit bestimmten Schritten vorwärts ging. Sie schoss ihm einen letzten wütenden Blick zu, worauf er einfach grinste, hüpfte auf den Tisch und legte sich neben ihn auf den Tisch. Ihre Schulter berührten sich gerade so.

„Snape würde einen Herzinfarkt kriegen, wenn er reinkommen, und uns hier auf seinem kostbaren Tisch sehen würde", kommentierte Ginny. „Das könnte sogar jede Minute passieren."

„Und darin, Weaselette, liegt der Rausch", antwortete Blaise lässig.

Egal für wie kindisch sie die Idee zuvor gehalten hatte, merkte sie wie sie ihm langsam zustimmte. Wie oft lag man schon auf dem Tisch eines Lehrers, und dazu auch noch neben einem Slytherin? Die Erinnerung würde ihr unendliche Unterhaltung in ihren weiteren Zaubertrankstunden bereiten. Vielleicht sogar genug, um sie davor zu bewahren ihren Trank ‚absichtlich aus Versehen' hochgehen zu lassen.

„Das ist das einzige Mal, das du mich das sagen hören wirst", gab Ginny langsam zu. „Aber ich glaube du hattest Recht Zabini. Das hier macht Spaß."

Er drehte sich auf sie Seite und feixte auf sie hinab. „Also gibt es eine kleine Slytherin in dir. Ich wusste das es das gibt, nur versteckt durch all das schreckliche Gryffindor-ische rote Haar."

Sie lachte und verkündete, bedauernd seufzend, „Ich muss weitermachen."

Sie gab ihm keine Chance sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, denn von dem was sie selbst bei ihm erlebt hatte, wusste sie, dass er es schaffen würde, sprang vom Tisch und ging zurück zu dem verlassenen Eimer und Schwamm.

„Weißt du", meinte er affektiert hinter ihr, immer noch auf dem Tisch ausgestreckt, „es gibt einen anderen Vorteil hier zu bleiben, in einem fast leeren Schloss und das über Weihnachten."

„Jaah?", rief sie über ihre Schulter, dass dreckige Wasser in den Abfluss schüttend. „Was denn?"

„Es stehen dir allemöglichen Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, die du normalerweise nicht machen kannst."

„Ich habe fast Angst zu fragen aber . . . was zum Beispiel?" Sie ging in den Lagerraum, und stellte den Eimer zurück.

Als er das nächste Mal sprach, zuckte sie leicht zusammen, da er plötzlich viel näher war als vorher. Sie drehte sie um, und sah in ruhig gegen den Türrahmen des Raumes gelehnt stehen, die Hände in den Taschen und ein süffisantes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Oh, alle _möglichen_ Sachen."

Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch, ging einen Schritt zurück und fragte, „Welche Art von Sachen?"

Sie Grinsen breitete sie aus. „Oh, ich kann es nicht einfach herum erzählen, Liebes. Es ist ein Geheimnis, weißt du."

„Ist das so . . .", kommentierte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„So ist es. Du wirst näher kommen müssen wenn du es hören willst."

„Oder du könntest es einfach auf ein Stück Papier schreiben und es mir geben", schlug sie süßlich vor.

Er gluckste leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ein Slytherin ist klüger, als dass er _irgend etwas_ Geheimes aufschreiben würde. Das ist nur ein Beweis. Da kann man nichts machen; du wirst nah genug kommen müssen, sodass ich flüstern kann."

Verärgert entschied Ginny, dass sie genug von seinem Spiel hatte und sagte, „Okay Zabini, was hast du vor?"

Er schoss ihr ein unschuldiges Lächeln zu. „Ich bin verletzt. Was in aller _Welt_ lässt dich denken, dass ich etwas vorhabe?"

Sie kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen, ging einen zögerlichen Schritt vorwärts, und dann noch einen und noch einen. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu. Als sie nur noch etwas weniger als eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt war, streckte Blaise seinen Arm aus und zog sie sanft zu ihm. Sein Geruch, würzig und eindeutig männlich, begegnete ihrer Nase, und seine Nähe machte sie wieder ganz benommen.

Für etwas, das wie eine Ewigkeit auf Ginny wirkte, standen sie einfach da, Blaises einer Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, der andere ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte; ihr Körper berührte seinen fast gänzlich. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt und Ginny machte den endgültigen Fehler in seine Augen zu gucken. Sie hatte ihnen bisher nie Achtung geschenkt, aber jetzt im gedämpften Leuchten des Zaubertrankraums, glitzerten sie in einem Tiefen Indigo, intensiv, mächtig und hypnotisierend.

Ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und obwohl sie fand das es eigentlich unangebracht in diesem Moment war, fühlte sie, wie ihre Knie bei dem Anblick ein bisschen weich wurden. Selbst seine Augen schienen zu lächeln, schlossen sich seinem Humor an, der immer erschien, um diesen komischen Slytherin zu umgeben.

Seine Lippen senkten sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab, auch wenn sie es nicht berührten. „Du hattest Recht; Ich habe etwas geplant."

Sie zwang sich dazu ihre Augen geöffnet zu halten und versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken. „Was denn?"

Sein tiefes, leises Lachen erreichte ihre Sinne, ein verführerischer Überfall auf ihre Ohren, und selbst ihren Spürsinn, als sie merkte wie das leichte Vibrieren seines Oberkörpers auf sie überging. „Guck hoch Weasley."

Für einen kurzen Moment machte seine Aufforderung keinen Sinn, aber sie sah folgsam nach oben.

Und dort hing ein unschuldiger Mistelzweig, genau über ihren Köpfen.

„Siehst du?", stichelte er sanft mit leiser und unwiderstehlicher Stimme, als er sie nur ein klitzekleines Stückchen näher zog. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es noch andere Vorteile eines leeren Schlosses an Weihnachten gibt."

Sie schluckte. „Wann ist das dahin gekommen?"

Wieder erreichte sie das leichte, verlockende Lächeln ihre Ohren, pulsierte durch ihre Adern. „Als ich es vor einer Sekunde verwandelt und hochschweben lassen habe natürlich."

„Blödmann", murmelte sie und fühlte wie sich eine leichte Röte den Weg ihren Hals hocharbeitete.

Er zog sich gerade soweit zurück, dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, und auch wenn sein Grinsen sie vorher genervt hatte, merkte sie, dass es ihr das Atmen jetzt unangenehm erschwerte. „Sollte ich nicht falsch liegen, ist das das dritte Mal, dass ich dich habe rot werden lassen", stellte er fest und näherte sein Gesicht ihrem neckend.

„Beeinflusse ich dich irgendwie, Süße?"

Ginny hatte plötzlich überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf das dämliche Spiel welches er da trieb. Sie entschied, dass es Zeit war das ganze wortwörtlich in ihre eigenen Hände zu nehmen, und legte eine auf seinen Nacken, die andere fuhr in sein perfekt unperfektes Haar. Sie sah gerade noch die Überraschung in seinen Augen, dann zog sie ihn zu sich herunter, und ihre Lippen trafen in einem erhitzten Kuss aufeinander.

Zuerst war Blaise so geschockt, dass er nicht einmal reagieren konnte ... sie überlegte, dass diese Phase ungefähr zwei Sekunden dauerte. Dann plötzlich, zogen die Arme, die er eh schon um sie gelegt hatte, sie ruckartig die letzen Zentimeter zu ihr, bis absolut kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen war. Sie keuchte auf, als seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, und öffnete bereitwillig ihren Mund, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Sie war sich sicher, dass jeder Millimeter ihres Körpers in Feuer stand und war leicht besorgt, dass, sollte er nicht bald aufhören sie zu berühren, ihr Verstand endgültig verloren gehen würde. Erstaunlicher Weise hatte sie das Gefühl, dass im Moment den Verstand verlieren, gar kein so hoher Preis für dieses intensive, pulsierende _etwas_ war, welches sie dazu veranlasste sich schwerelos und in so herrlicher Weise richtig zu fühlen.

Sie merkte das selbst seine bemerkenswert starken Arme nicht genug waren um ihre Beine, die sich irgendwann zu Wackelpudding verwandelt hatten, zu unterstützen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück bis sie gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Blaise folgte ihr, den Kuss nur für einen Atemzug frische Luft unterbrechend, und verschwendete keine Zeit, ihren wartenden Mund wieder mit seinem zu verschließen.

Jetzt, da er seine Arme nicht mehr brauchte um sie aufrecht zu halten, begannen Blaises' Hände über ihren Körper zu wandern; glitten über ihre Seiten; fuhren durch ihre Haare; über ihre Hüfte; strichen über ihr Gesicht, ihren Rücken hinab. Es veranlasste ihren Bauch dazu sich zusammenzuziehen und ohne das sie es hätte kontrollieren können, stöhnte sie in seinen Mund. Durch den Laut angetrieben, fasste er sie an der Hüfte, und schob sie gegen den Türrahmen gedrückt hoch, soweit bis es nur natürlich war, dass sie ihre Beine um seine Taille schlang.

Sie riss sich bedauernd von seinen Lippen los, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft, verzweifelt versuchend ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie keuchte, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Kehle spürte, die alle möglichen Dinge mit der sensiblen Haut dort anstellten. Sie vergrubt ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und wisperte, „Warum machen wir das?"

Er gluckste, was ihr ein angenehmes Prickeln über den Körper jagte und murmelte, „Ich denke mal, weil wir können."

**00000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

hey erstmal, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen; wie gesagt das ganze ist eine übersetzung, mir gehört nicht, nicht mal die geschichte und noch weniger die erfindungen rowlings, alles was von mir kommt sind die deutschen wörter lol (...ach ja, das ganze ist ein ONE CHAP es geht also NICHT weiter)

vielen DANK an leonie, die das ganze Beta gelesen hat, und all meine schrecklichen (und vielen) Fehler rausgefischt hat, HDGDL!

ich hoffe ihr lasst alle ein review da

ciao

**TryPepper**


End file.
